A conventional body composition monitor includes the following.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-81621 (Patent Document 1) describes determining a proportion age from a correlation of a ratio of a body trunk fat mass with respect to a lower limb fat mass and the age, determining a physical strength age from the correlation of the ratio of a weight of the upper half of the body with respect to a lower limb muscle mass and the age, and determining the body build physical strength of the user based on such determined data.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-110962 (Patent Document 2) describes determining a body type from a body build index number and a body composition index.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-344518 (Patent Document 3) describes determining the level of the muscle mass from the muscle mass/heightn, and calculating the body build age level.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-261488 (Patent Document 4) describes displaying a fluctuation degree in the ratio of the muscle percentage and the fat percentage for every site.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-81621
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-110962
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-344518
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-261488